The Imperial Union of Tenhu
The Imperial Union of Tenhu is a theocratic monarchy on Kebir Blue. Founded in October 3780, its a very young country, with a small and spiritual population. Ruled by the Maharaja, which is considered by many to be the religious leader of the Tenhu nation, the Maharaja is also awarded the title Holy Emperor, Supreme Ruler of Tenhu, upon taking office. History Before 3780 Before the age of the Maharajas, was an era of great tribulation. Tenhu wasnt untied by a single ruler, but was instead in a state of constant civil war between 7 noble families, each controlling a certain part of Tenhu. This was until October, 3780, when the Council of Vayve appointed the first Maharaja, and crowned him Emperor, this Emperor's name was Endreyu. The council consisted of noblemen from the 7 noble families, military men, and religious leaders. 3780s Right after the Emperor took power, Tenhu policies quickly changed to the favor of private buisness. Taxes and social security rates were lowered, Emperor Endreyu was quoted saying he wanted to build a more 'socially responisble' society by giving citizens more motivation to seek employment in state and private corporations. Emperor Endreyu modernized the health , education, and infrastructure systems. Only after 5 short years in office, Tenhu had a world class health, education, and transportation system. The Emperor also formed and presided over the first Vedic Council of Vaye in 3782. The Vedic Council is a council of elected regional religious hindu leaders. This marked the transition to a more theocratic system of government. The Vedic Council would gain such power, that it can only be matched by the Emperor himself. This power was gained quickly after formation of the Council, with full apporval of the Emperor. The Vedic Council created the Ribhu Gita ''upon its first meeting. This document outlined the few religious limitations to the Emperor, it outlined a code of conduct and lifestyle the Emperor must live such as clothing style and corruption. The texts also outlined the powers of the Vedic Council such as the power to dethrone and appoint the Emperor is he violates the ''Ribhu Gita. Government The government of Tenhu is officially an Absoulte Monarchy ruled by his holiness the Holy Maharaja, Emperor Endreyu. The Vedic Council of Vaye, a council of religious hindu leaders, holds significant power and authority in the state so Tenhu can also be described as Theocratic. The state has various organs of powers that are used to maintain law and order. They are described below. The Emperor The Supreme ruler of Tenhu is the Emperor. The current family line is the Bhavagan dynasty which begun with Emperor Endreyu. The office of Emperor is ordained by Brahman(god) and the Emperor must be crowned by the Vedic Council of Vaye. His/her Majesty has superme authority over all matters of the state and military. Though he/she normally appoints many ministers in the Imperial Council to help aide in all matters of state.The office is inherited by the oldest child. His/her majesty is answerable only to God, and the Vedic Council. The office is governed by the ''Ribhu Gita, ''a set of rules ascribed by the Vedic council governing the lifestyle of the Emperor. He/she must lead a pious life free from corruption and intoxicants, have only one wife, practice mediataion daily, and abide by all spirtual hindu rules. The Emperor is also bestowed the title of Maharaja by the Vedic Council, historically the Maharaja is the Spritual leader of the Tenhu people. For this reason the Tenhu people feel very loyal and dedicated to the Emperor as he/she is also their spirtual leader. The Imperial Council Originally called the Council of Vaye, the Imperial Council appointed the first Emperor, it consisted mostly of Brahmins and spiritual sages, with a few military leaders, it totaled 23 people and today its membership is 9.The council serves as a personal advisory board to the Holy Emperor. The total membership of this council is determined by the Emperor. The Imperial Council advises the Emperor in all matters of state and are responsible for ensuring his decrees are carried out. Some members of the council hold more sway then others, though it is not strictly defined. These council members are granted special titles by the Emperor and normally the closet people to the Emperor. These Titles and their duties are as follows: * Chancellor- Lord of the Treasury * Marshal- Supreme Commander of the Army * Viceroy- Governor, responsible for the operation of all government ministries, i.e Education, transportation, welfare * Lord of House- Responsible for the upkeep of all government facilities, such as the Imperial Palace, and is responsible for the security of the Emperor. Because of this, this lord is normally appointed from the personal bodyguard unit of his holiness. * Lord of Temple-Responsible for all monarch relations with the Vedic Council of Vaye, and is the only Imperial Council member who is also always a member of the Vedic Council. Vedic Council of Vaye The Vedic Council of Vaye is a religious council of 21 elected Brahmins(preists). Elections take place once every 20 years, or by the Emperor's request. This is the only government council whose power and influence could be compared to the Emperor. The council was founded by the first Emperor of Tenhu, Endreyu. Its responsible for creating laws in line with the vedic teachings, which must be approved by the Emperor, it also reviews laws to determine whether they are in line witht the Vedic teachins. The Vedic Council is the sole institution that has the authority to override the Holy Emperor, though it has never done so in its history. Noble Families Category:Countries